The present invention generally relates to rides and, more specifically, to an amusement ride system and method.
Existing interactive amusement rides use lasers, lights or other devices that are operated by guests to shoot at targets, which have a minimal cause-and-effect relationship to the reaction of the targets. Other rides may use water guns leaving the riders wet after the experience or may not be operated during colder seasons.
As can be seen, there is a need for an amusement ride system design providing interactive play shooting from a moving ride vehicle to interactive targets or other player/ride vehicles.